


Good enough

by Airuna



Series: Shadowhunters Oneshots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is insecure, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Everyone human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus is a Great Boyfriend, Maryse is a bad parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna
Summary: Alec seeks his boyfriend's comfort after attending a party hosted by his parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I should be studying but this story wasn't leaving me alone so I had to write it. English is not my first language so please, if I made any mistakes (and let's face it, I have) let me know.

It was late and Magnus was already getting ready for bed when he heard someone knocking at his door. He sighed exasperated, wondering who on earth would bother him at such an hour, but he got up to open the door. “Alexander?” he asked, pleasantly surprised, when he saw who it was. “I thought you had to attend your parents’ dinner party?” Magnus knew Alec had been dreading it for weeks because it would be the first one in which he wouldn’t have his siblings by his side.

“I did,” Alec confirmed and he looked quite shacked. “I left early,” he explained.

“Early?” Magnus couldn’t help the incredulous laugh that escaped him. “It’s almost one a.m.” 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come here so out of the blue,” Alec apologized and no, that was not what Magnus had meant. “I can come back another time,” he said, turning to leave.

Magnus caught him by the arm. “Stay,” he asked quietly. “You know you are always welcome here,” he added when he saw the other man remained unsure. He kept holding his arm until Alec nodded then he smiled and stepped aside to allow the taller man to enter his apartment. “Do you want something to drink? I have tea, and coffee.”

“Something stronger maybe,” Alec answered and Magnus’s suspicions were confirmed, something was definitely wrong. He desperately wanted to ask what it was but he knew Alec would tell him when he was ready. He had come to Magnus’, after all. So instead of pushing he just got the vodka and made a couple of cocktails, one with far less alcohol than the other.

“Here,” he said handling that one to Alec who had made himself comfortable in his couch.

“Thanks,” the other man answered drinking half of it in one go.

“Wow, slow down, tiger,” Magnus joked, trying to get Alec to relax. “It’s not like we are on a hurry.”

“Sorry,” Alec grimaced. “I just had a rough nigh,” he explained looking intensely at his glass.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Magnus asked trying to convey that it was also fine if Alec didn’t want to. “I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”

“It’s just my parents, you know,” he started sounding so sad Magnus' heart broke for him. "They are always so obsess with impressing their friends and colleagues. And I usually try to avoid having to do the impressing because Izzy and Jace are great at dazzling people but tonight it was only me so I had to sit there and answer endless questions about my career and my future and about when am I going to find a nice girl.” His voice grew bitter at the end. “Luckily, Lydia was there and she stood with me when I had to do the rounds. It was getting almost bearable until mother made a joke about how Lydia and I should get married because we work so well together, even though she knows about Lydia and John,” Alec kept going, his voice growing more and more anxious. “So Lydia told her that she didn’t think her boyfriend would like the idea. And I just knew mom was about to make some comment about how beneath all of us John apparently is and I was just so fed up with everything that I, well...” he stopped himself, drinking what was left of his cocktail. “I may have said that I didn’t think my boyfriend would like the idea either,” he ended looking sheepish.

“You did?” Magnus was torn between being delighted and worried. “I’m so proud of you,” he told him causing Alec to smile shyly. “How did she take it?” Magnus asked, already dreading the answer when he saw how Alec’s smile fell.

“She just... She laughed,” he told Magnus sounding extremely hurt. “It wasn’t a joke and everyone knew that but she just pretended it was, made a comment about me always kidding around and resumed her conversation.”

“Oh, darling,” Magnus said placing a hand comfortingly over Alec’s. “I’m so sorry”

Alec stared at their joined hands, unable to meet Magnus eyes. “I always knew she wouldn’t like it, specially not if I blurted it out in front of everyone she knows. But she just dismissed it, completely. Like it was something she could decide it didn’t exist. And dad just didn’t say anything, didn’t try to contradict mom.” His voice broke. “I’ve always done everything, Magnus, everything that they’ve asked. And I’ve never complained. Ever. But I can’t do this.” He was sobbing now and Magnus moved closer, trying to offer him any comfort he could. “I can’t find a girl and fall for her, not now, not ever. I can’t do it and I don’t want to do it, not when I have you,” he added making Magnus smile. “I can do everything else though, I _have_ done everything else, shouldn’t that be enough?”

“ _You_ should be enough, angel,” Magnus whispered. “You _are_ enough,” he corrected. “And If they don’t see that then it’s their problem, not yours.”

“But what if I’m actually not good enough?” Alec moved his eyes from their hands to Magnus eyes. “What if mom is right?” he sounded terrifyed and Magnus felt the urge to strangle Maryse.

“What’s your mother opinion on Izzy?” his boyfriend asked him. “About her clothes, her relationships, her desire to study to be a forense pathologist?”

Alec blinked confuse. “She doesn’t like it,” he answered slowly, like fearing it was a trick question.

“She disapproves,” Magnus confirmed. “She doesn’t think Izzy is good enough either, then. She thinks there are things Isabelle should change about herself. Do you think she’s right?”

“Of course not,” Alec sounded insulted. “Izzy is perfect,” he stated causing Magnus to smile.

“And so are you,” he told him making his cheeks blush. “And your mother is wrong about you, Alec, just like she is wrong about her. You’re more than good enough. You are amazing. And that’s my opinion, and Izzy’s and Jace’s. Okay?” he asked and Alec just smiled at him. “And really, if someone is not good enough it’s her. It’s a wonder the three of you have ended as great as you are with her parenting skills if you can even call them that.” Magnus scoffed.

“I... You... You are amazing too,” Alec stated, surprising Magnus. “I... Thank you, Magnus,” he told him smiling bashfully. “Can I stay tonight, please? I really don’t feel like facing her, yet.”

“Of course,” Magnus smiled. “I told you, you are always welcome here.”

 


End file.
